


Reward

by littlefirefly31



Series: Secret Desire [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets a promotion at work, and Jared decides to give him the reward Jensen deserves. (sequel to Dirty, Sexy, Little Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> part two... more sex, more schmoop, and a whole lot of peanut butter.

Jared liked calling Jensen his boyfriend. He never said to Jensen, instead just saying it in his head or out loud when he was home alone. It had only been four weeks—or four weeks, 2 days, and 14 hours, but he wasn’t counting—and sometimes Jared wanted to ask if it was only about the sex, the sex _was_ incredible. And although Harley and Oscar had only joined them once, Jared didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed sex as much as he enjoyed it with Jensen.

Jensen was impossible to decipher. Jared recognized that when Jensen acted less than pleasant, it was his shyness causing him to close off. But whenever Jensen started to act bitchy, Jared never failed to call him on it and Jensen never failed to call Jared a dick with a quiet smile on his face.

When Jensen got a promotion, the first thing Jared did was drag his maybe boyfriend back to his house and pin him against the wall. Jared attacked his mouth and Jensen whimpered and moaned happily. It was one of Jared’s many discoveries about Jensen—despite how controlled and commanding he was in the office, there was very little he liked more than being overpowered. After the night he’d found that out, he pinned Jensen and manhandled him whenever he felt free. Jensen even let Jared tie him up once. That night, Jared and Jensen came so hard they passed out as soon as it was over, not caring about the cooling come or changing the sheets. Hell, Jared barely managed to undo Jensen’s ropes before collapsing.

The first time Jensen kissed him in the office, in front of everyone, Jared’s heart—and his dick—jumped happily. They’d gotten endless mocking for it, but Jensen cared about Jared and he was on cloud nine since then.

“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen groaned from his position against the wall. “Want you so badly, need you sweetheart, need you _now_.”

Jensen’s pet name only turned Jared on more and he scooped up Jensen. He wound his legs around Jared’s waist and kissed every part of Jared Jensen could find. “God, baby, you’re so motherfucking _hot_ ,” Jared breathed.

Jared heard a whine and noticed his dogs staring at him. “Oh, right. Lemme feed these guys and we can keep going.”

Jensen was watching the dogs, lust not dimming a bit. His pupils seemed to grow even larger with desire and Jared smirked as he thought of the perfect reward for his boyfriend. Jared wanted to see Jensen writhing underneath his dogs again, maybe with Jensen sucking Jared’s dick and, god, Harley knotting him.

“Wait in the bedroom and strip,” Jared ordered. Jensen’s eyes narrowed at the tone but willingly went to lie down on Jared’s bed. The submissive thing got to Jared every time and his dick twitched in agreement.

“C’mon,” Jared willed his dogs to eat faster. Jensen would go insane if Jared brought his dogs with him. Jensen got a hard on almost every time he was around the dogs and Jared knew he was thinking about everything he wanted the dogs to do to him. Jared could admit that he fantasized about it some as well.

And tonight, their fantasies might come true.

When Harley and Oscar licked their muzzles clean and were finished eating, Jared whistled quietly and led the dogs with him. “We’re going to reward Jensen tonight,” Jared told his dogs. “He deserves it. He’s been such a good boy, so wonderful.” Jared looked at the closed bedroom door, where Jensen was peeling his clothes off eagerly awaiting Jared. Jensen would glare when Jared bossed him around, but his body betrayed how much Jensen enjoyed it, dick leaking pre-come and squirming under Jared begging for more.

Jensen was lying on the bed, chest rising falling with anticipation. He had two fingers up his ass, shiny with lube, and pushed against them with all the desperation of a slut.

Jared couldn’t stand it anymore and went to straddle Jensen. He kissed him lightly and went to suck on Jensen’s pulse and nibble at the ear. Jensen keened lightly and his hands when to Jared’s broad shoulders. “I brought you something,” Jared whispered. Jensen looked up in lustful curiosity and Jared gestured at the dogs waiting patiently at the side of the bed.

Jensen moaned. “You’re gonna kill me.”  
“At least wait until you’re knotted,” Jared replied. “Wanna see you squirming on Harley’s doggy dick.” Jared slid one of his fingers up Jensen’s ass alongside Jensen’s two. “Don’t even have to _ask_ you to get yourself ready. You’re so eager.”  
“Your fingers…” Jensen took a deep breath. “Your fingers are better.”  
“Hm, are they?” Jared put another finger in so Jensen had four fingers scissoring and opening him up. “I’d hardly believe it from the way you’re whining.”

“Fuck off,” Jensen growled. “Or fuck me.”

“I think I’m gonna let Harley have that pleasure,” Jared said. “I’ve been screwing you pretty much continuously for weeks, don’t you think my dog gets a turn? And when Harley has his dick up your ass, I’m gonna let Oscar lick your balls. Maybe I’ll even put a cock ring on. Oscar lapping away at you and Harley fucking you and you _can’t come.”_

Jensen gasped and reached a hand to stroke himself. Jared caught his wrist. “Not tonight, baby. I decide when you come.” He reached over to the nightstand and rifled through their drawer of toys to find the ring. “ Jensen’s eyes went  nearly black with hunger and Jared fasted the metal around Jared’s balls.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jared demanded. Jensen didn’t even shoot him a scowl as he jumped to all fours. “Good boy,” Jared crooned. He loved the sight of Jensen’s ass spread and his dick almost purple with blood. An evil smirk crossed across his face. “I’ve got one more treat for you, Jen.” He went to the kitchen and rifled around before he found what he was looking for. With a triumphant cry, he brought a knife and the jar back into the bedroom.

Jensen tried to turn around to see what Jared had, but Jared forced his head to look at the headboard “I don’t want to blindfold you-,” Okay, he kind of did, “’but I will if need be.”

“It’s not—it’s not gonna hurt,” Jensen stated unsurely. Jared frowned at his boyfriend’s nervous voice and kissed Jensen’s lower back.

“I’d never hurt you, baby,” Jared promised. The tension seeped out of Jensen’s body and Jared unscrewed the jar of peanut butter. It wasn’t often he let his dogs lick the sticky treat, and it would be a real joy for his two pups to lick the thick substance off Jensen.

He spread the peanut butter across Jensen’s asshole, even using a finger to push some inside, and another coating across Jensen’s balls and cock. Jensen was trembling with so much lust Jared feared he would pass out.

Jared whistled and his two dogs jumped onto the bed. They smelled the peanut butter and tails when crazy.

“Go ahead,” Jared told his dogs. They didn’t need anymore encouragement before their tongues were worming in Jensen’s ass and across his balls.

Jensen screamed into the pillow and his whole body jerked. Jared wondered if he should have tied Jensen down for this.

Jared spread more peanut butter across Jensen’s testicles when he realized Oscar had almost licked it all off. He put two layers on this time, so heavy that it would take an hour for Oscar to lick Jensen clean. And he hadn’t even started on Jensen’s cock yet.

Jensen was biting the pillow and screaming. His moans came out furiously and sweat made a light sheen across Jensen’s body. Jared moaned and put a hand on his dick stroking it long and strong.

Jensen lifted his head to beg, but Harley’s tongue finally wiggled inside Jensen’s ass to get at the peanut butter buried inside and a scream came out instead. Jensen let out continuous pleads and cries to “take the damn ring off, I can’t take it!”

Jared ignored Jensen’s request. “Quiet down, or I’ll gag you.” The idea was more than a little appealing to Jared. Jen would be completely at Jared’s mercy.

Harley’s dick was peaking out from his sheath and Jared grinned. “It’s okay, Harley. He wants this.”  
Harley probably didn’t understand the words, but at the encouraging tone of Jared’s voice, Harley wound his front paws on Jensen and his dick was poking at Jensen’s hole.

Jared cupped Jensen’s face. “Babe, if it hurts to much, at any point, tell me. This is about feeling good, not hurting.”  
Jensen growled. “It’s not gonna hurt. Just, fuck, want it, want Harley’s knot.”

Jared helped his dog ease into Jensen and his boyfriend had to bite the pillow to keep his voice down. Harley fucked into Jensen with erratic thrusts while Oscar kept his head under Jensen’s stomach and his scratchy tongue licked Jensen’s genitals.

Jensen was whimpering something that sounded like, “take it off, take it off, please!”  

Jared wanted to snap off the cock ring and let the dogs lick and fuck Jensen to completion, but it was too hot of a sigh to let it end. Instead, Jared slid against the headboard and lifted his hips until his cock was even with Jensen’s mouth. “Make it good, baby, and I’ll consider it.”

Jensen’s pink lips immediately sucked the sensitive head of Jared’s dick. The sight of Jensen’s mouth moving around him, sucking Jared down inch by inch, made Jared hold the base of his dick so he didn’t come within a few seconds.

The dogs were still driving Jensen mad with pleasure and the moans Jensen made sent heavenly vibrations down Jared’s dick. His hips jerked and instead of choking, Jensen stilled and let Jared fuck his mouth.

Jared cried out as Jensen’s tongue moved around him. “So close, Jensen!” The peanut butter was gone from Jensen’s balls and almost cleaned from his cock, but Oscar licked furiously over Jensen, from the inside of his thighs to his hips. Jensen looked desperate to come.

Harley thrust one more time into Jensen and then whined. He knew the dog was coming inside Jensen and the knot was forming. Oscar focused completely  on Jensen’s dick, licking at the slit where Jared had gently stroked peanut butter on with his finger.

The sight made Jared come before he could warn Jensen. But Jensen swallowed it down after choking with surprise. He became over sensitive and pulled out of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen wasn’t doing anything except whimpering desperately, too gone to even beg. Jared took mercy and unlatched the cock ring. It took about two licks from Oscar to send Jensen over the edge. The man sobbed with how good it felt after being teased for—oh wow—a little over an hour. Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head with the force of his orgasm and as soon as Oscar’s head pulled out from under Jensen, he collapsed onto the bed.

Jared checked Jensen’s pulse and breathing before deciding to take a quick shower. He was covered in sweat and both his and Jensen’s come. Harley was still knotted to Jensen, so Jared grabbed a washcloth to clean off Jensen.

Jensen was barely conscious and on the edge of escaping into sleep. But Jared kept him awake with the washcloth removing sweat and come from Jensen. Harley’s knot eventually deflated enough for the dog to pull away and hop back onto the ground with Oscar. The two dogs went to their beds in the living room obediently and Jared closed the door.

“Jen?” Jared asked hesitantly. “Are you—are you okay? Did I go overboard?”  
Jensen turned his head sleepily at Jared. “Fuck, Jay, that was _amazing._ I suggest that we do that every night forever.”

It might have been post-coital bliss making Jensen slur words like “forever” and cuddle up to Jared like he was a teddy bear. Jared nuzzled Jensen’s hair and pulled him closer. Jared could count on one hand the number of times Jensen had stayed the night and he intended to take advantage of it.

“Glad it was good.”  
“’Mazing,” Jensen moaned. “Love it. Love _you_.”

Jared smiled goofily and although it was possible it was the orgasm talking, Jensen still said it. “Love you too,” He whispered back. Jensen was already asleep.

 

Jensen was still in Jared’s arms when he woke up. He was snoring slightly and resting his head on Jared’s chest. Jared decided that he’d rather stare creepily at his beautiful boyfriend while he slept than get a few more hours of sleep.

He blushed when Jensen woke up and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been staring at me?”  
“No,” Jared lied. Jensen chuckled and rolled on top of Jared. “It’s okay. I mean, if you were some stalker I’d be freaked out. But I’m perfectly okay with my boyfriend oogling me.”

“B-b-boyfriend?” Jared stuttered.

Jensen flushed. “Is it too early to say it? I’m sorry, I’ll just-,”  
“Don’t you dare move, Jensen Ackles,” Jared said. “The only thing I’m upset about is that it took you so long to say it.”

Jensen chuckled. “Well, you are pretty okay. Not to mention the sex.”

Jared giggled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “I know, I’m kickass in bed. Big and dominant and it turns you on so much.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “You wish.” His cheeks turned pink and Jared grinned.

“Liar.”

Jensen bit at Jared’s neck. “You marked me up last night, don’t you think it’s my turn?” Jensen reasoned. He cleared his throat. “I meant what I said last night, by the way.”  
“You want to do this again?”  
“No—I mean _yes_ —but that’s not what I was talking about.” Jensen looked at Jared softly. “I do love you.”

“Oh thank god,” Jared breathed. “I love you too.”  
“Thought so.” Jensen smirked at him and then kissed Jared. “How could you not?”  
Jared agreed. He slid the covers down until Jensen’s half-hard cock was exposed. They hadn’t gotten dressed after the sex and Jared didn’t have to waste time peeling off clothing. He went straight to kissing Jensen’s dick and licking from the base to the tip. He played with the slit and Jensen left teeth marks in his hand he was biting so hard. It didn’t take long for Jensen to come, and when he was recovered enough he pushed Jared onto his back and returned the favor. Jared loved making Jensen fall apart, and the feeling of Jensen’s devotion and love as he sucked marks onto Jared’s neck and showed the same amount of love to Jared’s cock.

He didn’t think he’d ever been more in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a specific kink/prompt written, comment here or on another story!


End file.
